Cours Ahsoka
by Edweis
Summary: -19 ans avant BY Ahsoka Tano survit à l'Ordre 66 et est désormais déclarée comme ennemie de l'Empire. Fiction longue
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à Georges Lucas ainsi que les personnages.**  
**

C'est mon premier projet de fiction longue qui retracera l'histoire d'Ahsoka Tano (padawan d'Anakin dans The Clone Wars) entre les Episodes III et IV.

L'histoire commence dans l'Episode III, avant qu'Anakin devienne Vador.

* * *

**« Elle court, très vite même, en tout cas assez pour fuir ses poursuivants, assez pour fuir les combats, assez pour fuir son passé.**

**Elle saute par dessus les obstacles de la forêt tout en fixant un point invisible devant elle pour ne pas penser à la situation.**

**Elle ne sait pas comment elle a put en arriver là, comment tout ce à quoi elle croyait s'est effondré d'un simple claquement de doigts, comment ses amis se sont détournés d'elle, comment on l'a trahi.**

**Mais s'il y a bien une chose dont elle est sûre, c'est que rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant.**

**Elle ne sait pas où elle va, peut importe. De toute façon, où qu'elle aille, plus personne ne l'attendra.**

**Alors, ses lekkus s'agitant autour d'elle, elle retient ses larmes à grand peine et continue de courir.**

_**Fuis Ahsoka, fuis, car dorénavant c'est tout ce qu'il te reste **»_

Ahsoka Tano, jeune chevalier Jedi fraichement promus revient de sa première mission en tant que général de l'armée de la République. Elle ne sait pas à quel point les évènements qui suivirent vont changer sa vie à jamais...


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le calme avant la tempête

Alors, je tiens à vous prévenir que dans les premiers chapitres, les évènements s'enchaîneront assez rapidement.

Bon, ce chapitre étant le premier, il ne se passe pas beaucoup de choses, c'est un peu un chapitre de présentation on va dire ;)

* * *

** Chapitre 1: Le Calme avant la Tempête**

_- 19 ans avant BY_

_Coruscant_

**« Mon général, nous allons arriver dans peu de temps. »** lâcha le clone.

**« Très bien Cody, merci. »** Répondit-elle.

Ahsoka se retourna vers le hublot et sourit. Enfin. Elle allait enfin revoir Coruscant après ces deux mois et demi de combats acharnés. Un peu de repos avant de repartir au front lui ferait du bien, ainsi qu'à tous les hommes son son commandement.

Sa mission avait été une réussite, ils avaient repoussé la menace des Séparatistes sur Ryloth, encore une fois, puis ils s'étaient disputé Antamont, mais la République avait gagné. Bien entendu, ils avaient perdus des hommes et ont eu des dommages mais les pertes étaient tout de même minimales en comparaison à d'autres missions.

Ahsoka soupira. La guerre. Cruelle et meurtrière. Des milliers de vies s'éteignaient dans la galaxie chaque jours et le Sénat voulait à nouveau augmenter la production de clones. Que leur faut-ils donc pour qu'ils favorisent la diplomatie ? Que tous les peuples meurent !

Bien entendu, certains sénateurs, comme son amie Padme Amidala, étaient de son point de vue, mais la corruption était tellement forte...

La Togruta caressa ses lekkus et s'efforça de chasser ces pensées de sa tête. Après tout, elle rentrait sur Coruscant et allait rester un petit moment hors des combats.

Et puis, elle allait enfin revoir son maître.

* * *

**« Général Tano, les Maîtres Yoda et Windu vous attendent dans la salle du conseil. »**

Ahsoka aquiesca à l'adresse du clone et sortit du hangard du temple Jedi pour aller à la salle du conseil.

Les couloirs étaient déserts et silencieux, la changeant des postes de combat où les coups de feu étaient lancés à tout va.

Elle entra dans la salle du conseil et se trouva face aux Maîtres Yoda et Windu.

Après s'être salués, Ahsoka exposa son rapport aux deux Jedi en n'omettant aucun détails, elle précisa qu'ils avaient un prisonnier qui détenait soi-disant des informations sur l'ennemi.

**« Réussie est ta première mission jeune Tano. Tout à l'heure, interroger ton prisonnier tu pourras. »** lui dit Yoda.

Elle aquiesca et les remercia avant de partir vers le Sénat

En se dirigeant vers la suite de la Sénatrice Amidala, Ahsoka croisa son ancien Maître, Anakin Skywalker.

Ils se saluèrent et Ahsoka le félicita pour la chute du Comte Dooku et le sauvetage du Chancelier.

Il lui sourit mais la Togruta remarqua qu'il était assez crispé. En effet, tout son corps était tendu et ses dents assez serrées. Elle fronça les sourcils et lui demanda si tout allait bien.

**« Oh très bien. Tout va très bien. Ne t'inquiète donc pas Chipie. »**

Ahsoka pinça ses lèvres visiblement pas convaincue. Cependant elle n'eut pas le temps de plus tergiverser qu'Anakin lui dit au revoir et la quitta assez précipitamment. Ahsoka se sentit vexée mais finit par hausser les épaules se disant que de toutes façons, Skyman avait toujours été un peu étrange.

Elle retourna donc à son but premier, c'est à dire voir la Sénatrice de Naboo.

* * *

**« Entrez ! »**

Ahsoka ouvrit la porte et se trouva face à une Padme rayonnante de bonheur, habillée d'une belle robe bouffante à partir du ventre.

**« Ahsoka ! Quel plaisir de te voir, mais rentre voyons ! »**

Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois assise sur le sofa, une tasse de thé dans la main, un biscuit dans l'autre, elle s'enquit de la santé de la jeune femme.

**« Je vais on ne peut mieux, merci. »** répondit Padme en posant une main sur le tissu, ce qu'Ahsoka remarqua avec un petit froncement de sourcils. **« Et toi ? »**

**« La mission c'est assez bien passée et j'ai appris qu'Anakin avait tué le Comte Dooku. »**

**« Oui, c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle pour la République ! Ani, enfin je veux dire Anakin doit être assez fier de lui. »**

Elle cacha son petit sourire en coin. Décidément, ils étaient tout sauf discrets, si ça continuait, d'autres personnes comme elle découvrirait qu'il y a anguille sous roche.

Ahsoka ne savait pas exactement la nature de la relation entre le Jedi et la Sénatrice, mais d'après ce qu'elle avait vu, ils étaient assez proches, un peu trop même selon les conventions.

Elle profita de ce changement de conversation pour enchaîner:

**« Je viens de le croiser d'ailleurs. »** Elle fit une pose et donna un regard appuyé à la Sénatrice qui rougit de gêne. **« Il avait l'air assez préoccupé... »** Elle espérait secrètement que son amie pourrait l'éclairer.

**« Vraiment ? Pourtant il avait l'air normal tout à l'heure... »**

Ahsoka la fixa un instant, se demandant si elle mentait.

* * *

**« Très bien, maintenant tu vas nous dire ce que tu sais ! »**

Ahsoka, les mains posées sur la table fixait dangereusement l'homme assis en face d'elle. Elle interrogeait leur prisonnier qui n'avait, visiblement, pas envie de coopérer.

**« Et pourquoi donc ? Qu'est ce que cela m'apporterait ? »** demanda-t-il avec un air de défi.

**« Si tu ne l'a pas encore remarqué, tu n'es pas en mesure de négocier. »**

**« Et bien dans ce cas je ne dirai rien ! »**

Ahsoka soupira et décida d'utiliser la manière forte.

**« Très bien. »**

Elle s'assit face à lui et fit un petit moulinet avec sa main.

**« Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce que tu sais. »** dit-elle en le fixant dans les yeux et en continuant de tourner sa main.

**« Je vais vous dire ce que je sais. »** Elle sourit de satisfaction et se reprit bien vite.

**« Que sait tu donc sur les Séparatistes ? »**

**« Je sais que les Séparatistes sont les ennemis de la République. »**

**« Mais encore ? »**

**« Qu'ils détiennent des bases secrètes et ont pris le contrôle de certaines planètes en toutes discrétion. »**

Cela devenait intéressant.

**« Quelles planètes ? »**

**« Je sais que les Séparatistes ont pris le contrôle de la capitale de Quell et ont le projet de construire une autre base sur sa planète après l'avoir assouvie. »**

Ahsoka arrêta son manège, demanda au clones de s'occuper des prisonniers et partit vers la bibliothèque rechercher des informations.

* * *

Ahsoka ouvrit la page de l'holonet qui avait rendu célèbre son maître, le surnommant « Le Héros sans Peur ». Ce dont il était assez fier, fallait bien l'avouer.

Elle trouva la fiche de la planète Quell, qui présentait son histoire, sa géographie, ses habitants. Mais nulle part il y avait mention d'une quelconque base Séparatiste. Elle remarqua cependant qu'une zone inhabitée était interdite d'accès depuis un certain pour une raison inconnue.

Ahsoka fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à faire son rapport au conseil. Mais voyant l'heure très avancée de la nuit et l'absence de vie dans la bibliothèque, elle préféra partir se coucher, cela pouvait attendre demain.

_Des cris de douleurs. Puis de la lave, beaucoup de lave._

_Une masse noire se tortille sur le sol et semble être l'origine de ces hurlement qui poignardent le coeur et nous donne l'impression de mourir à petit feu._

_Puis de nouveau cette lave très dense qui englobe petit à petit cet univers et nous donne l'impression d'étouffer._

Ahsoka se réveilla en sueurs. Ce cauchemar avait été terrible et elle avait cru à un moment que jamais elle ne pourrait s'en sortir.

Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et souffla essayant de chasser ces images horribles de sa tête. Peine perdue, elle revoyait sans cesse cette forme indéfinie se tortiller de douleur près de la lave.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait prendre en comte ces images, peut-être es-ce même que de simples cauchemars. Mais au fond d'elle, sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, Ahsoka savait que ce n'était autre que des visions, d'un visions d'un futur plus ou moins proche.

Elle se rappela de la citation de Maître Yoda qui disait que le futur était en constant mouvement, elle essaya donc de se calmer et se rallongea afin de dormir les quelques heures restantes.

Le matin, Ahsoka s'efforça de ne pas penser à son cauchemar et décida de faire son rapport au conseil dès les premières heures.

En arrivant dans la salle, elle fut plus que surprise de constater qu'Anakin siégeais parmi les Maîtres Jedi, se demandant pourquoi il était là.

Elle mit à l'écart ses interrogations et exposa ses découvertes en insistant bien sur le côté étrange des faits.

**« Hum... Nous allons contacter nos espions sur Quell pour avoir plus de précisions, car si ce que tu dis s'avère être vrai, je crains que tu ne doives repartir pour délivrer cette capitale et démanteler cette nouvelle base. »** lui dit Mace Windu.

Ahsoka aquiesca puis se retira.

* * *

Elle parcourait le couloir de long en large, les lèvres pincées. Elle craignait que les informations recueillies soit véridiques et qu'elle ne doivent repartir au front. L'idée de s'immerger à nouveau dans les combats, où tant de vies étaient perdues ne lui plaisait pas.

En plus de ces inquiétudes, le fait qu'Anakin soit dorénavant au Conseil la dérangeait. Elle n'était pas jalouse car elle savait que son Maître était puissant et méritait d'y siéger, mais étrangement, elle sentait quelque chose de pas très net dessous ces apparences.

Elle fut interrompue dans ces réflexions par Obi-Wan Kenobi que venait dans direction.

Elle hésita un instant a demandé des précisions mais finit par ce lancer:

**" Maître, pourquoi Anakin est au Conseil ? "**

Obi-Wan soupira. Il n'avait pas tellement envie que cela se sache mais il pensait qu'Ahsoka avait le droit de savoir.

**« Demande du Chancelier... »**

**« Le Chancelier ? Mais depuis quand il peut interagir avec les affaires de l'Ordre ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas, mais à ce que je vois il peut. »** déclara Obi-Wan sombrement.

**« Vous n'avez pas l'air très heureux qu'Anakin soit parmi vous. »**

**« C'est un honneur pour moi de voir mon ancien padawan au Conseil, mais le fait que le Chancelier soit derrière tout ça ne ma paît pas beaucoup. »**

**« Alors vous aussi vous n'avez pas tellement confiance en lui... »** murmura Ahsoka, mais Obi-Wan l'entendit.

**« Disons que je trouve qu'Anakin a trop confiance en lui, il est certain que nous devons absolument embrassé sa cause... »**

**« Je comprends. D'ailleurs, hier je l'ai croisé et il était assez... soucieux. »**

**« Il n'a pas put se concentrer de la journée, mais malheureusement je ne peux pas te répondre, il ne m'a rien dit. »**

Malgré le calme apparent du Jedi, Ahsoka se doutait bien que cette constatation lui faisait mal. Voir que son meilleur ami ne voulait rien lui dire et préférait s'enfermer avec le Chancelier était assez douloureux en effet.

Ils se séparèrent et Ahsoka partit donner son cours aux jeunes novices.

Cependant, elle restait perturbée. Les révélations de leur prisonnier, son cauchemar, son hypothétique départ pour Quell et Anakin l'empêchèrent de se concentrer pour enseigner aux jeunes Jedi. Alors une fois le cours terminé elle partit se reposer dans ces appartements.

_De la lave. Cette lave toujours omniprésente qui étouffe un peu plus à chaque seconde. Ces cris de douleurs qui retentissent dans cet enfer, ce corps qui se tortille au sol. Un corps mutilé, amputé et assez familier qui est l'origine de ces hurlements qui déchirent la nuit, qui nous poignardent de l'intérieur et nous donnent l'impression de mourir à petit feu._

Ahsoka se réveilla en sursaut complètement trempée et terrifiée. La respiration hiératique elle essaya de se calmer, mais en vain. L'impression qu'un étau se resserrai sur son corps et qu'on la poignardait était toujours présente.

Cette vision lui donnait des frissons. Elle avait l'impression qu'un événement très important et horrible allait se produire dans peu de temps

Et puis ce corps.

* * *

**« En quoi t'aider je puis, jeune Tano ? »**

Ahsoka inspira longuement. Elle était en position de méditation, sur un coussin en face de Maître Yoda qui attendait qu'elle exprime ses craintes.

**« J'ai eu une vision. Enfin deux. La première fois c'était plutôt flou. J'entendais des cris, des hurlements de douleur plutôt. Il y avait de la lave, beaucoup de lave. Puis je voyait aussi une forme assez étrange qui se tortillait sur le sol. Je ne saurais définir sa nature. La deuxième fois, c'était plus clair. Je voyais toujours la lave et entendait les cris, mais maintenant je savais d'où il provenait. La masse sombre était en fait un corps, un corps mutilé qui me semblait assez familier. »**

Elle rouvrit les yeux.

**« Je sens que c'est dans un futur proche, que cela va bientôt se passer et aura des conséquences terribles. Je ne saurais l'expliquer mais je le sais, c'est tout. »**

Yoda fronça les sourcils et ferma à son tout les paupières.

**« En constant mouvement est le futur. Si la douleur est présente, alors nous la subirons. »**

Ahsoka sortit, encore plus troublée et inquiète.


	3. Chapitre 2 : La Chute

_Et voici le deuxième chapitre qui a mis un peu de temps à venir, en espérant que cela vous plaise ;)_

**Disclaimer: George Lucas**

* * *

**Chapitre 2: La Chute**

_-19 ans avant BY_

_Coruscant _

Ahsoka ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Ils avaient été prévenus quelques heures plutôt que les informations sur Quell étaient vraies, elle devait donc partir sur le champs.

Elle s'assura que tout le matériel nécessaire était chargé puis repartit à travers le hangar. Dans la précipitation elle croisa un Anakin assez soucieux qui lui souhaita bonne chance, cependant ils n'eurent pas le temps de plus discuter car le départ était imminent.

Anakin ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussi tôt. Puis il parla à nouveau.

**« Que la Force soit avec toi Chipie. »**

**« Que la Force soit avec vous Skyman. »**

Sur ces paroles ils se quittèrent et Ahsoka monta dans le vaisseau, un mauvais pressentiment lui enserrant la gorge.

* * *

_Dans l'hyper espace_

Ahsoka se sentait mal. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose de très grave allait bientôt se produire, très bientôt. De plus, elle ressentait un troublement dans la forte qui ne faisait qu'augmenter son inquiétude.

**« Alors mon général, c'est quoi le plan ? »**

Ahsoka revint à elle et exposa sa tactique.

**« Et bien, nous allons nous poser en toute discrétion à une vingtaine de kilomètre de la capitale, Quellsia.**

**Tout autour de la ville se trouve un ravin que l'on ne peut franchir que par un pont très bien gardé j'imagine. Les habitants doivent être retenus en otage à la place centrale par les droïdes.**

**Notre but est de les éloigner des civils afin de les libérés, un commando éclaireur lancera donc des bombes à une dizaine de kilomètres. Croyant à une attaque, les droïdes seront envoyés là bas, ils nous restera donc peu de temps avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent que c'était un leurre pour entrer dans la ville, éliminer les dernières forces présentes et sauver les habitants. Compris ? »**

Les clones acquiescèrent sauf Rex, le lieutenant, qui posa une question.

**« Mon général, comment feront nous pour nous poser sans nous faire remarquer ? »**

**« Et bien il se trouve que certains de nos alliés ont infiltrer le poste de commandes, ils pourront donc nous faire passer en toute tranquillité. »**

Ahsoka, épuisée, repartit se coucher en sommant ses hommes de la prévenir lorsqu'ils arriveraient à destination.

* * *

_Le corps se tortille au sol tout en continuant de crier de douleur. Il lève la tête et les traits de son visage sont de plus en plus net, jusqu'à qu'on le distingue vraiment. Ce visage si commun, si familier qui possède maintenant des yeux jaunes injectés de sang qui prennent de plus en plus de place, jusqu'à que l'on ne voit plus qu'eux. _

_Des yeux terrifiants où on peut y lire toute la haine et toute la souffrance du monde._

Ahsoka se réveilla, le coeur au bord des lèvres, les yeux emplis de larmes.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, comme pour laisser échapper une plainte, un cri que personne n'entendrait, cependant rien ne vint.

Elle ferma donc les paupières dans l'espoir de se calmer mais des yeux jaunes vinrent la hanter.

Tremblant elle se leva et alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage pour essayer de chasser ces images du visage de son maître hors de sa tête.

**« Ce n'est rien, juste un simple cauchemar, oui, juste un simple cauchemar... »** se murmura-t-elle en se regardant dans la glace où l'on pouvait y voir des cernes sous ses yeux bleus, un teint pâle et des gouttes de sueur courant le long de son visage.

Ahsoka se rallongea et garda les yeux ouverts, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Néanmoins, elle se rendormit quelques temps plus tard, et lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir de sa vision.

* * *

_-19 ans avant BY_

_Quell_

Ahsoka déambulait dans le camps de fortune qu'ils avaient monté en attendant l'attaque qui devait avoir lieu dans quelques minutes. En effet, le commando éclaireur venait de partir et ils devraient lancer les bombes bientôt.

Elle avait reçu une communication d'Obi-Wan lui apprenant que Grievous était mort, ce qui signifiait que la guerre des clones prendrait fin bientôt, ce qui ne pouvait que la combler de joie.

Cependant Obi-Wan ne partageait pas son sentiment d'allégresse, il ressentait lui aussi un troublement dans la force, et Anakin l'inquiétait plus qu'autre chose. Ils n'avaient eu le temps de plus tergiverser car Obi-Wan devait commander une attaque avec les clones.

Ahsoka entendit au loin les bombardements et fit signe à son équipe d'avancer. Elle vit Rex mettre fin a une communication et ranger son comlik avant de prendre son arme. Elle se retourna donc mais une voix retentit.

**« Je suis désolé général. »**

Pivotant, elle remarqua que tous les cinq clones pointaient leurs blasters vers elle.

Elle ouvrit la bouche prête à leur demander ce qu'ils fabriquaient car ils devaient se dépêcher, mais un coup fusa, la touchant à l'épaule au passage.

Ignorant la douleur et mettant ses interrogations de côté, Ahsoka sortit son sabre et para le nouveau coup qui était porté vers elle, mais soudain, toute une pluie de lasers s'abbatit sur elle. Alors n'écoutant que son instinct, Ahsoka courut le plus vite possible vers la forêt aux alentours.

Elle franchit les premières racines facilement, un sabre derrière elle pour parer les tirs. Son esprit était totalement focalisé sur les obstacles à éviter et Ahsoka essayait de ne pas penser au pourquoi du comment les clones tiraient sur elle.

Un tir la toucha à la jambe, manquant de la faire tomber. Inconsciemment, elle sentait que les clones approchaient, elle redoubla donc de vitesse et renvoya un tir de blaster à son expéditeur. Elle ne se soucia pas du cri de douleur et pris un virage à gauche, espérant semer ses poursuivants.

Elle ne savait pas où elle allait, ni ce qu'elle fuyait, mais son instinct de survie la sommait de faire fis de ses interrogations et de courir encore plus vite pour éviter de se faire attraper, et tuer par la même occasion.

Pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures, elle courut à travers la forêt, mais plus le temps passait et plus elle s'épuisait, ce qui ne semblait pas le cas des clones qui continuaient de l'attaquer. Elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était question que de quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne s'effondre et ne soit à la merci de Rex et ses hommes. Elle chercha donc un endroit où se cacher afin de se reposer quelques instants, mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence: aucun abri n'était dans les alentours, et les clones se rapprochaient.

Cependant, un gouffre à sa droite lui redonna espoir. Alors, n'écoutant que son instinct de survie, elle sauta.

* * *

Inspirer. Souffler. Inspirer. Souffler.

Ahsoka, la respiration saccadée, s'effondra au sol. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle ferma fort les yeux en espérant que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar, qu'elle ne soit pas en ce moment même au fond d'un trou pour fuir les clones qui l'avaient attaqué sans raison.

Tout son corps était griffé, ses vêtements déchirés, mais heureusement elle n'avait rien de cassé malgré la douleur qui la tiraillait. Ahsoka se mordit les joues pour retenir un cri de souffrance lorsqu'elle se releva afin de se mettre dans une position plus confortable.

Et elle fondit en larmes.

* * *

La nuit était bien entamée, et dans le ciel noir très peu d'étoiles brillaient.

Ahsoka leva les yeux vers le ciel en espérant y voir un quelconque signe démontrant que tout ceci n'était qu'une horrible farce. Mais seul le noir lui répondit.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle espérait, ni qu'elle était vraiment la situation actuelle. Elle se demandait si ailleurs, sur les autres postes de combats, les clones s'étaient aussi révoltés, s'ils avaient eux aussi trahis leurs amis.

La peur de se faire prendre passée, c'était maintenant l'inquiétude qu'un évènement très important ce soit produit car depuis tout à l'heure, elle ressentait un bouleversement très intense dans la Force.

La Force. Un pouvoir qui avait changé sa vie depuis le jour où Shaak Ti l'avait trouvée sur sa planète natale Shilli. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas grandi comme une enfant Togruta normale, elle ne regrettait en rien d'être une Jedi, un des piliers de la démocratie.

Ahsoka porta une main à son ventre. Elle avait très faim et soif, malheureusement, le peu de nourriture ingurgitée le matin même ne l'aiderait pas à tenir durant des heures. De plus, elle devait absolument partir, les clones pouvant toujours revenir afin de terminer le travail commencé.

Elle sauta pour se retrouver à la surface avant de se cacher derrière un arbre. Ahsoka se stoppa un instant, observant les alentours afin de vérifier qu'elle était bien toute seule.

Ne voyant aucun intrus, elle se mit à courir à nouveau.

* * *

Ahsoka arriva à la lisière de la forêt et se cacha derrière un buisson. Des clones surveillaient l'entrée d'un entrepôt qui se trouvait juste à côté d'une petite ruelle déserte et à l'ombre. Elle ne pouvait pas rester cachée, et l'idée de tuer des hommes, même si se fusses des clones et que certains d'entre eux l'on trahis, la révulsait.

Elle remarqua les quelques caisses présentes sur la route. Ne réfléchissant pas plus, elle se faufila jusqu'à l'une d'elle rapidement en espérant ne pas être vue, elle continua son manège quatre autres fois et se retrouva dans la rue sombre.

Elle avisa un instant ses vêtements de Jedi déchirés et les deux sabres lasers accrochés à sa ceinture. Faisant une grimace elle constata qu'elle devait à tout pris trouver un tissu à se mettre par dessus.

Ahsoka marcha prudemment dans la ruelle déserte avant de se trouver dans une avenue marchande.

Bénissant la nuit, elle se faufila à travers la population et cacha du mieux qu'elle le pouvait ses armes. Seulement, les lumières éclairaient un peu trop les passants, hors de question donc de se rendre devant un stand car bien qu'elle ne connaissait pas la situation actuelle, elle se doutait que se dévoiler en tant que Jedi risquait de lui attirer des ennuis.

Elle remarqua un peu plus loin un Toydarien qui vendait de longues capes, malheureusement il était entouré de diverses personnes et un clone se trouvait à quelque pas de là. Fermant les yeux, Ahsoka se résigna à commettre un acte punis par la justice. Elle s'approcha donc doucement, restant bien collée au mur, et en toute discrétion, déroba une cape rouge foncé ainsi qu'un foulard avant de s'enfoncer dans une autre ruelle.

Une fois certaine d'être à l'abri des regards, elle recouvra ses vêtements devenus haillons et sa peau éraflée de toute part, de l'étoffe. Elle mit en place le foulard et rabattit la capuche sur ses montrals. Une Togruta, même sur Quell, se remarquait.

Luttant contre le sommeil, elle déambula dans les rues afin de s'acheter à manger et à boire. Une fois rassasiée elle se rendit dans un pub afin de se renseigner sur la situation.

Quand elle entra, l'odeur putride de tabac et de drogue arriva à ses narines, lui faisant froncer le nez.

Ahsoka alla au bar et se commanda à boire tout en prêtant une oreille attentive aux discussions alentours.

**« T'es pas au courant ? L'Empereur a déclaré que les Jedi étaient dorénavant les ennemis de l'Empire ! »**

**« Bah, maintenant que ces saletés de Jedi sont traqués dans toute la galaxie, ils arrêteront de mettre leur nez partout ! »**

**« Je sais pas vous, mais moi je le sens pas cet Empereur... »**

Avant qu'Ahsoka n'ait pu réagir, la télé accrochée au plafond s'alluma toute seule, laissant voir une audience du Sénat, enregistrée le jour d'avant si elle en croyait la date affichée en bas de l'écran. Au centre, Palpatine, une capuche rabattue sur la tête, s'adressait à ses auditeurs.

Quand il eut fini, Ahsoka n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et resta interdite. Ainsi donc la République n'était plus et les Jedi, accusés de traîtrise, étaient pourchassés dans toute la galaxie afin qu'on les élimine ! Et tout ça à cause de Palpatine, ce traître qui était en réalité un Sith avait transformer leur gouvernement en dictature !

Un colère sourde s'empara d'elle dirigée à l'égard de l'homme en qui elle avait un jour eut confiance. A ce moment même, s'il avait été en face d'elle, elle aurait été capable de le tuer sans pitié.

Comment osait-il reporter la faute sur les Jedi ?

Les Jedi. La colère d'Ahsoka retomba en un éclair laissant place à une profonde inquiétude. S'ils étaient dorénavant des ennemis de l'Empire, cela signifiait que ses compagnons ont dû été eux aussi être attaqués.

Ahsoka tenta de se calmer. Non, ils allaient bien, après tout, ce sont des Jedi, ils s'en sont sortis et sont bien vivants, comme elle ! Du moins, elle essaya de s'en convaincre.

Respirant profondément et faisant fis de la panique qui montait en elle, la Togruta observa les alentours, vérifiant que personne ne l'avait remarqué. Lentement, elle paya le barman et se retira de cet espace étouffant d'une marche la plus posée possible.

Une fois certaine d'être à l'abri des regards, elle se mit à courir. Courir encore et encore pour fuir se monde, fuir cette réalité.

Elle ne se souvint plus très bien des évènements qui suivirent, juste qu'elle réussit – par on ne sait quel miracle – à échapper à la surveillance de la sécurité et s'infiltrer dans un cargo marchand.

Et là, calée entre deux caisses, pour la deuxième fois en quelque heures, elle pleura.

_**Fuis Ahsoka, fuis, car dorénavant c'est tout ce qu'il te reste.**_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Prise de Conscience

Alors voici le troisième, je vous préviens de suite, celui là ainsi que le quatrième seront plus courts que les précédents.

**Disclaimer: L'univers de Star Wars appartient à George Lucas, Ahsoka Tano vient de la série The Clone Wars**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Prise de Conscience**

Le cortège funéraire se dirigeait à présent vers la tombe où serait enterrée la défunte.

Tout autour, les gens étaient venus rendre un dernier hommage à cette reine fabuleuse, cette Sénatrice dévouée, cette amie. Des visages étaient en larmes, d'autres baissaient la tête et certains avait le regard vide.

Personne n'avait remarqué la silhouette, qui du haut d'un toit observait la cérémonie.

La jeune femme, visiblement une Togruta, regardait le ventre arrondi de la défunte. Puis, levant la tête vers le soleil couchant, elle sécha une unique larme et se retira dans les profondeurs de la capitale.

* * *

Ahsoka erra dans les rues sombres un long moment, ne sachant pas vraiment où aller. Elle finit pas s'accouder à une rambarde qui surplombait la ville.

De sa cape, elle sortit une petite tresse de cheveux. Sa tresse de padawan.

Elle la serra très fort dans son poing et ferma les yeux un instant.

Tout allait mal.

Elle avait appris que le Temple Jedi avait été attaqué par les 501° Légion, menée par un certain Dark Vador, qu'ils avaient massacré tout le monde, même les novices et les nourrissons.

C'était terrible, et Ahsoka ne pouvait pas imaginer que quelque chose de pire encore puisse se produire. Tuer des enfants... Mais quel monstre pouvait commettre ces crimes ?

A cette simple pensée, le coeur d'Ahsoka se serra et quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux bleus.

Une légère brise se leva, faisant voleter ses lekkus.

Elle ne savait qui avait survécu, si Obi-Wan et Anakin étaient en vie, s'ils étaient au courant de la situation.

Elle sentit une profonde inquiétude monter en elle.

Elle devait absolument se calmer, émettre des hypothèses et paniquer était en aucun cas la bonne solution.

Elle descendit les marches qui la séparait du centre. Déambulant dans les rues, elle finit par arriver non loin de la tombe de Padme Amidala où était regroupé la famille.

Ahsoka baissa la tête à cette vue. Son amie était enceinte au moment de sa mort, et l'identité du père ne faisait pas de doutes aux yeux d'Ahsoka. Anakin, s'il le savait devait être heureux de l'apprendre.

A la pensée de son ami, Ahsoka porta la main à son coeur qui lui faisait mal. Sur Naboo, où elle s'était réfugiée, elle n'avait rencontré aucun Jedi.

Elle continua à flâner dans les rues, sa capuche toujours rabattue sur sa tête.

Elle arriva finalement à l'astroport où était entassé un bon nombre de vaisseaux. Elle savait qu'elle devait absolument partir, car bien que Naboo soit pacifiste, tout comme Alderaan, l'Empire ne mettrait pas beaucoup de temps avant d'élargir son influence, et le seul endroit qui ne respectait pas tellement les règles du gouvernement était la Bordure Extérieure.

* * *

Assise à même le sol, ses montrals collés contre la paroi de la soute, elle attendait le signal de leur arrivée sur la planète Baroonda, connue pour ses célèbres courses de modules.

Elle espérait sincèrement que le nouvel Empire n'avait pas encore étendu son joug dans cette partie dans cette partie de la galaxie. Si c'était le cas, il y aurait encore moins de possibilités pour les Jedi de se cacher. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs aucune idée du nombre de ses camarades encore en vie, et cela l'inquiétait fortement.

**« Nous allons arriver. »** entendit-elle.

* * *

Complètement cachée par sa cape et son foulard, Ahsoka sortit en toute discrétion du vaisseau.

Elle devait absolument savoir si des Jedi se trouvaient par ici et le seul moyen était de se mélanger à la population. Elle se dirigea donc vers un pub où se trouvait pas mal de monde.

Accoudée à une table, elle regardait la télé où un communiqué de l'Empereur défilait en boucle.

**« Je suis heureux de vous annoncer qu'une grande partie des Jedi a été éradiquée ! Dorénavant rien de pourra empêcher l'Empire d'assurer la paix et la sécurité dans notre galaxie ! Cependant, je dois malheureusement vous rappelez que des Jedi sont encore en fuite et que leur tête est mise à prix pour trois millions de crédits standards. »**

Ahsoka laissa échapper un petit cri qui attira des regards furtifs et l'attention d'un peu trop de curieux. Se rendant compte de son erreur, elle paya rapidement l'employé et sortit dans la ruelle.

Elle le sentit puis qu'elle ne le vit. Elle était suivie. Pas étonnant après sa non discrétion dans le bar.

Le problème maintenant était de le semer.

Elle déambula tranquillement dans les rues, en prenant plusieurs carrefour, cependant, son suiveur était toujours derrière elle, elle devait donc rapidement sans débarrasser avant que cela ne prenne des proportions plus grandes.

Elle se plaqua contre le mur à un croisement et souffla de soulagement quand son suiveur, qu'elle avait eu la chance d'apercevoir plutôt, passa dans la rue sans la remarquer.

* * *

Dans la semaine qui suivie elle se mélangea au peuple en espérant recueillir des informations sur les Jedi, elle participa même a une course de modules où elle finit troisième, mais rien. Bien sûr, les gens parlaient un peu partout de la chasse aux Jedi, mais elle n'avait trouvé aucun indice confirmant la présence d'un défenseur de la paix aux alentours.

Cependant, la chance tourna lorsque, quelques temps plus tard, elle eut vent d'une information capitale.

En effet, dans un pub assez malfamé, elle entendit un Rodien dire quelque chose d'assez important à un chasseur de primes.

**« Ecoute, je sais que sur la Lune d'Oonda un Jedi se cachais. Je sais pas s'il est toujours là, mais je suis certain que tu pourras le trouver dans la clairière de la partie Sud de la forêt. Bien sûr, tu n'en parles à personne et je voudrais être payé d'avance... » **

Pendant que les deux malfrats réglaient les petits détails, Ahsoka regardait le fond de son verre.

Ainsi donc, un Jedi était pas très loin d'ici, du moins il était supposé être.

Peut être y'avait-il une chance qu'il soit encore en vie, et si jamais elle le trouvait...

Le meilleur moyen serait de vérifier elle-même ces informations, la Lune d'Oonda n'était pas si loin.

* * *

Elle descendit à nouveau des soutes d'un vaisseau qui l'avait amené directement sur la lune.

Oonda, était petite, ce qui l'avantageait, pas comment retrouver un Jedi sans se faire remarquer ?

Automatiquement, Ahsoka se dirigea vers les bas-fond de la petite ville. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait appris ces derniers temps, c'est que lorsque l'on cherchait des informations sur les choses les plus secrètes, il fallait aller au contact des contrebandiers

Comme à son habitude, elle alla directement au bar, sous le regard méfiant d'étranges spécimens. Bien sûr, seuls les êtres les plus malfamés venaient ici, elle ne devait s'attendre à y trouver des personnes civilisées.

Elle s'assit sur le haut tabouret bancal et prêta une oreille attentive aux discussions alentours.

**« D'accord, j'accepte, mais je veux être payé de suite. »**

**« Tu trouves pas qu'il y a des trucs étranges dans la partie Sud de la forêt... »**

Ainsi donc, se qu'avait dit le Rodien s'avérait vrai.

Bien, il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire.

Ahsoka sautait à travers les branches des arbres, en faisant les moins de bruit possible. Les Togrutas étaient assez agiles, et ils s'amusaient à grimper aux arbres dès le plus jeune âge, ce qui pouvait s'avérer extrêmement utile.

Elle venait d'entrer dans la partir Sud de la forêt, la clairière ne devait plus être très loin.

Plus s'approchait, plus un mauvais pressentiment montait en elle, sans qu'elle ne puisse se l'expliquer, elle était certaine que quelque chose n'allait pas.

En arrivant dans la clairière, Ahsoka se stoppa automatiquement et ouvrit la bouche, cependant aucun son n'en sortit.

Partout devant elle, le camps était ravagé, les tentes déchirées, et le pire dans tout ça fut les corps présents sur le lieu. Deux corps en réalité, d'hommes abattus par les tirs de blasters.

La Togruta s'approcha doucement, craignant qu'un ennemi sorte de l'ombre. Elle arriva enfin à la hauteur des deux hommes et constata avec horreur que c'étaient des Jedi, des Jedi qu'elle connaissait. Ahsoka amena sa main à la heuteur de sa bouche et étouffa une plainte déchirante. Elle sentit ses yeux la piquer, néanmoins, elle retint ses larmes, ce n'était pas le moment de craquer.

Le premier n'était qu'un padawan, du nom de Quan Howle, il devait avoir environ quatorze ans, mais son corps parsemés de cicatrices montraient qu'ils avaient vu bien des horreurs.

Soudain, elle entendit un gémissement. Sortant son sabre laser à une vitesse hallucinante, elle le rangea cependant en s'apercevant que la plainte venait du second Jedi, Maître Luur. Elle se précipita à ses côtés et se rendit compta qu'il était encore en vit, mais pour combien de temps...

Une plaie s'étendait sur la surface de sa poitrine, du sang en sortait et l'on pouvait voir la chair à moitié calcinée. Ahsoka retint un haut le coeur.

**« Ahsoka... Ah...so...ka... »**

Elle se reconcentra sur l'homme très affaiblit et approcha son oreille de sa bouche, le son qu'il produisait était très faible.

**« Il... f...aut...que...t...tu...par...tes... »**

**« Non ! Je ne vous abandonnerai pas ! Je vais vous sortir de là et vous soigner ! »**

**« Non ! Ils... ils ris...quent... de... rev...revenir... »**

**« Mais, Maître ! Je ne peux pas vous laisser là, vous allez mourir si vous restez ici... Il faut absolument partir, attendez je vais vous porter... »** s'exclama Ahsoka, cédant de plus en plus à la panique.

**« Ahsoka...écoutes moi... «**

**« Attendez... je vais... »**

**« Ahsoka ! »** s'écria comme il le pouvait Maître Luur afin de retenir l'attention de la jeune Jedi.

**« Ecoutes...moi...atten...tivement...et... ne...interrompt...pas... Il...est...trop...tar..po...pour...moi...je..suis...presque...mort...de..tou..tes...façons... Mais...écoute...il...ne...faut...pas..que tu...perdes...espoir...un...jour...viendra...où...il...faudra...se battre...et...se...jour là...tu devras...absolument...tenir...pour...la galaxie... Regarde moi Ahsoka... tu es...une incr...oyable Jedi... j'ai...confiance...en...toi...mais...fais attention...J'ai...confiance...en...toi... »**

Ses battements de coeur ralentirent, son souffle se coupa et Maître Luur s'éteignit, confiant ses espoirs sur les faibles épaules de la Jedi.

Ahsoka serra fort la main de l'homme et laissa s'échapper une larme, une unique larme.

Elle resta plusieurs minutes agenouillée près du corps, comme pour lui rendre hommage. Il était de tradition que les corps de Jedi assassinés devaient être brûlés, contrairement aux morts naturelles où ils disparaissaient, c'était d'ailleurs aussi le cas pour les Jedi qui choisissait de mourir. Cependant, incinérés deux corps allait attiré l'attention, et c'est bien la dernière chose qu'il fallait faire.

Elle se résigna don à creuser deux tombes, l'une à côté de l'autre, avec la force de sa douleur, car oui elle avait mal. Bien qu'elle ne soient pas proches des défunts, apprendre la mort d'un se de ses camarades étaient quelque chose de bouleversant, surtout par les temps incertains qui couraient.

Elle enterra tout d'abord le padawan, ajustant sa tenue et le rendant plus présentable. Elle en fit de même avec le corps du Maître Jedi. Elle se leva ensuite et rapporta une pierre qu'elle planta entre les deux Jedi et grâce à son sabre laser elle gravit des inscriptions dans la roche, ils méritaient bien ça.

Ahsoka s'assit ensuite, non loin de là. Dorénavant, les esprits des Jedi avaient rejoint la Force, et elle était à nouveau seule. Et, ne pouvant se retenir, elle craqua.

Au début elle n'avait pas pleinement réalisé ce qu'engendrait la chute de la République et la mort des Jedi. C'était encore impensable pour elle, maintenant, alors qu'elle venait d'assister à la mort d'un de ses aînés, qu'elle avait du l'enterré ainsi que son padawan, elle se rendait compte de tout l'horreur de la chose et des temps incertains dans lesquels elle plongeait inlassablement un peu plus chaque jour.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Sabotage

_Et voici le quatrième chapitre qui, comme je l'ai dit, est plus court que les autres ;)  
_

_**Disclaimer: L'univers de Star Wars appartient à Georges Lucas et Ahsoka Tano vient de la série The Clone Wars.**  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Sabotage_  
_**

_- 18 ans avant BY_

_Tatooïne_

Ahsoka ne voulait qu'une chose, partir au plus vite de cette planète.

Elle se sentait très mal à l'aise ici, comme si une force invisible l'observait dans l'ombre avant de passer à l'acte.

De plus, cette planète désertique, quartier général des criminels, était la planète natale de son ancien Maître Anakin.

Au cours de ces différentes fuites à travers la Galaxie – dont d'ailleurs une qui l'avait amenée ici – elle avait, avec horreur, constaté qu'elle était une des dernières survivantes. Tous les Jedi n'étaient pas morts, c'était certain, elle ressentait leur présence à travers la Force, mais elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle à propos d'Anakin, ou même d'Obi-Wan. Et même si il y avait un infime espoir qu'ils soient encore en vie, elle avait préféré se convaincre qu'ils étaient morts. Pour elle, il ne valait mieux pas se fonder sur de faibles espoirs, et faire son deuil permettait d'avancer plus rapidement.

Bien sûr, cela avait été très difficile, car même si s'attacher était contraire au Code Jedi, elle avait appris avec son maître que les lois étaient faites pour être contournées.

Mais au fond d'elle, même si elle plaidait le contraire, Ahsoka savait qu'Anakin était encore en vie.

Ahsoka observa la marchandise que le mécanicien lui proposait.

Même sous cette chaleur étouffante elle ne se séparait pas de sa cape rouge qui était devenue avec le temps un bien précieux.

**« C'est des très bonnes pièces, parfaites pour votre vaisseau... Mais s'il vous plaît, faites vite, j'ai pas envie que les sbires de Vador me tombent dessus. » **

Vador.

Ce nom, elle l'avait entendu des milliers de fois au cours de ses voyages, et elle éprouvait toujours de la haine à son égard.

Elle ne savait pas exactement qui il était, mais les choses qu'il avait faites, et qu'il continue de faire la mettait hors d'elle.

Soumettre des peuples à l'esclavage, persécuter des Hommes, traquer des Jedi...

Que de choses horribles commises par un monstre sans coeur et froid comme le marbre.

Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré – heureusement – et ne connaissait donc pas son apparence, mais elle savait que s'il elle s'était retrouvé en face de lui, elle n'aurait pas hésité à le tuer, fusse-t-il un enfant.

« La vengeance ne doit pas conduire la pensée du Jedi » lui aurait dit Maître Windu, mais maintenant il était mort, et même si elle se contrôlait, elle ne pouvait garantir qu'elle y arriverait encore longtemps.

* * *

Ahsoka, après avoir acheté les pièces nécessaires, s'activa à la réparation de son vaisseau. En effet, après un atterrissage forcé dans le désert, son vaisseau de fortune, qu'elle avait acheté avec le peu d'argent qu'elle possédait, avait été gravement endommagé.

Elle resserra un ou deux boulons, posa changea des pièces, en modifia certaines et ce pendant plusieurs heures. Elle avait presque finit quand elle entendit un bruit de pas derrière elle.

**« Alors mademoiselle, besoin d'aide ? » **

Elle avisa les deux hommes, la quarantaine passée. Un air malfaisant gravés sur le visage, ils s'avancèrent. Instinctivement, Ahsoka fit un pas en arrière, prête à dégainer un de ses sabres au moindre problème.

**« On ne serait pas déjà quelque part ? »** demanda l'un d'eux en tendant une main vers elle.

Aussitôt, elle donna un grand coup avec son pied dans la mâchoire. De suite après elle para une attaque de l'autre homme. Le premier se releva, et par un habile tour elle le remit à terre, le faisant s'évanouir au passage. Le deuxième, mécontent qu'elle ait réussi à battre son compagnon, l'attaqua de front. Ahsoka paraît les coups et les rendaient facilement, cependant, elle fit une erreur, et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva à genoux, la tête à moitié découverte relevée vers l'inconnu, sans pouvoir la baissée.

L'homme la regarda longuement en fronçant les sourcils, il était certain de l'avoir déjà vu.

Ahsoka en était venu au même raisonnement, lors d'une mission elle avait rencontré cet homme. Sentant le danger, une poussée d'adrénaline monta en elle. Elle en profita pour lui donner un coup de la tête puis elle se précipita vers son vaisseau avant de le faire décoller dans l'espace, afin de fuir cette planète au plus vite.

L'homme se releva, le nez ensanglanté, maintenant c'était certain, cette Togruta était une Jedi.

* * *

Ahsoka s'enfuit à toute vitesse de Tatooïne. Elle ne savait pas où aller mais il fallait qu'elle atterrisse au plus vite pour se cacher, l'homme allait donner l'alerte, car elle était certaine d'avoir été reconnue.

Elle se maudissait pour cette erreur de débutant. A cause ça, elle allait devoir se cacher afin de se faire oublier de l'Empire qui n'allait pas tarder à envoyer des stormtroopers à ses trousses, et les chasseurs de primes de la Galaxie allaient s'en donner à coeur joie.

Seulement où aller ? Surtout pas dans l'Empire Hutt, sauf si elle voulait signer sa mise à mort.

L'idéal serait une planète peu fréquentée, où les gens vivait en paix...

C'est tout naturellement qu'elle se dirigea vers Aldaron.

* * *

Avant d'arriver, elle écouta tout de même la radio, histoire de savoir s'il était réellement menacée.

**« Nous vous rappelons que Ahsoka Tano, Trogruta traître Jedi, a été repéré sur Tatooïne, sa tête est mise à prix trois millions de crédits standard. Je répète, Ahsoka Tano... »**

Pas besoin d'en entendre plus, cela avait suffis à confirmer ses soupçons, elle était vraiment maudite.

* * *

**« Veuillez vous identifier et déclarer le détail de votre marchandise. »**

**« Navette 35206C8D en provenance de Baroonda transportant des fruits et de la viande. Une seule personne à bord. »**

**« Très bien, tout est en règle, vous pouvez passer. »**

Ahsoka se félicita mentalement d'avoir acheter ce vaisseau au marché noir.

Elle se posa ensuite dans l'agglomération de la ville principale. Aldaron était une colonie d'Alderaan, cependant elle avait son propre gouvernement.

Le plus discrètement possible, elle s'enfonça dans la forêt. Avec le temps, s'était devenu une habitude, lorsqu'elle était menacée, rien de mieux que cet endroit empli d'arbres pour se cacher de ce satané Empire.

Pour mieux apercevoir d'éventuels ennemis elle prit de la hauteur. Les arbres étaient faciles à monter et les nombreuses branches permettaient de construire un abri pour se reposer. Ce qu'elle fit une fois certaine d'être assez éloignée de la ville.

Elle profita de ses instants de calme pour réfléchir aux derniers évènements.

Il y a un an, la République était tombée et le Temple Jedi massacré. Ces horribles actions n'avaient seulement été les premières d'une longue série d'horreurs. Tout d'abord, l'Empire avait tenu à éradiquer tous les Jedi de la Galaxie grâce à l'Ordre 66. Il avait ensuite étendu son joug sur toutes les planètes des Bordures Intérieures et Médianes, quitte à rendre en esclavage des peuples, d'ailleurs, ils s'en étaient donné à coeur joie.

Liberté et sécurité. Quelle belle devise, mais malheureusement, pour Ahsoka, cela rimait plutôt avec Horreur, persécution, prison, massacre et vandalisme.

* * *

Cette nuit là, Ahsoka dormit très mal. Elle faisait de nombreux cauchemars dans lesquels elle voyait sans cesse des Jedi lui reprocher de ne rien faire pour arrêter ce massacre, où Anakin lui répétait qu'elle l'avait trahit.

C'est en sueur et épuisée que le soleil du matin la réveilla. Elle se sentait très mal, comme si, d'un certain côté, en n'ayant pas chercher à contrer l'Empire, elle avait en quelque sorte trahit les Jedi.

Mais comment repousser l'oppression lorsque notre tête est mise à prix trois millions de crédits standards ? Comment résister lorsqu'on avait aucune arme à part un sabre laser et une grenade.

Soudain, une idée germa dans l'esprit d'Ahsoka, une idée très stupide certes, mais une idée quand même.

Elle savait qu'elle ne dormirait pas tranquille tant qu'elle n'aurait pas essayer de faire quelque chose, se qui risquait de bientôt arriver.

* * *

Elle avait très bien observer l'organisation de la fabrique de droïde d'Ernos pendant quelques jours. Elle n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps et elle devait être très discrète, mais s'était faisable.

Le plan était très simple. Attendre 23h48 que les garde s'en aille en attendant la relève. Elle l'aura alors que quelques minutes, trois tout au plus pour renter dans la base, poser la bombe, et en sortir sans se faire remarquer. Au pire, elle pourrait toujours se défendre.

* * *

23h48

Ca y'est, c'est l'heure. Rampant sur le sol, Ahsoka se faufila jusqu'à l'entrée Ouest de la petite fabrique de droïde. Aucuns gardes en vue. La Togruta se dit qu'ils étaient vraiment idiots d'abandonner leurs postes, mais bon, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre, bien au contraire.

Elle ne mit pas beaucoup de temps pour arriver dans le couloir menant à la salle de contrôle. Eviter les patrouilles et les caméras de sécurité avait été un jeu d'enfant, du moins pour une Jedi entraînée par Anakin Skywalker, le héros sans Peur.

La salle de contrôle était gardée par deux robots qu'elle neutralisa grâce à son sabre en un rien de temps. Elle utilisa la Force pour savoir qui était à l'intérieur. Des droïdes. Super.

Ni une ni deux, elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur en enfonça son sabre dans un droïde au passage.

Les autres se levèrent et commencèrent à lui tirer dessus, mais Ahsoka les évita aisément et brisa l'alarme de sécurité, ainsi ils n'allaient pas être dérangés. Étonnamment, elle n'avait pas perdu la main, et détruire ces misérables droïdes s'était avéré un jeu d'enfant. Cependant, Ahsoka ne se laissa pas distraire et elle lança la grande, déclenchant le compte à rebours au passage. Le plus rapidement possible, elle sortit de la base et pénétra à nouveau dans la forêt.

**« Halte là ! »**

Elle se retourna pour voir un droïde pointer son fusil sur elle, néanmoins, il n'eut le temps de rien faire que la fabrique explosa en des milliers de morceaux, créant un nuage de fumée.

Dorénavant, l'usine de droïdes de l'Empire d'Ernos n'existait plus.

Euphorique, Ahsoka s'enfuit dans la forêt et courut un long moment avant que l'on ne la tire férocement.

**« Mais tu vas pas bien ou quoi ! »**

Ahsoka tourna la tête vers son agresseur un eu un choc en le voyant.

**« Lux... »**


End file.
